The Cold Never Bothered me Anyway
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: It's Christmas time and John wants to watch Frozen. Sherlock is affected.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock or Frozen.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's become a big deal in many countries and I'm curious."

"We are not children, John."

"So? Apparently a lot of people, including adults, have found this movie amazing. I'm not stopping it and since I know you aren't going to move any time soon, you'll just have to watch it."

"It's not even a Christmas movie."

"That matters not."

The credits rolled and it began with the standard Disney beginning.

One little girl wakes her sister up to 'build a snowman'. They play around and the younger is accidentally hurt by the older's ice powers.

The trolls in the mountains saved the girl's life, but erased her memory of her sister's powers.

When it came to the point of the father, the king, telling his daughter to hide her powers, Sherlock became irate.

"This is completely ridiculous! He's forcing her to hide away that which makes her special. They should be working on training the ability so that there aren't any repeats. If she learned to control it, there would be no accidents. Even in animation people are idiots."

John frowned as he thought about Sherlock's words. He had to agree. 'Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show'. That wasn't something you should ever teach a child.

John understood why Sherlock was so affected by that. He'd been forced to repress his 'abilities' for years, because they 'hurt' or 'offended' people. Sherlock didn't like being forced to hide.

The movie wore on. The girls were growing up. The elder locked herself away and the younger was lonely, having no understanding as to why her best friend won't speak to her anymore. The years pass as Anna, the younger, tries to coax her sister out to 'build a snowman' again.

The parents go away and die in a shipwreck, leaving the children orphaned, with the eldest close in age to assuming the throne.

"If she really hadn't seen the light in that long, her complexion who be a lot paler," Sherlock pointed out as the second song came. "It's ludicrous that she assumes she'll fall in love in one night."

"It's a fictional world Sherlock. And all of Disney's movies have a love that springs up within a day or two, it's a repetitive process."

The consulting detective huffed.

Time wore on.

"I agree with the blonde, she cannot marry someone she just met, she knows nothing about him. I can already tell, he's a liar. He's the youngest in a long line of children and wants to rule one day, but knows it'll most likely never happen with so many brothers ahead of him, so he's targeting the redhead, knowing that she's not experienced in anything in particular and is emotionally stunted.

He'll worm his way into controlling the kingdom somehow and will be the general bad guy. The queen who is viewed as bad in the beginning will be good in the end. The younger sister will make some sort of sacrifice. There, it'll be boring, we should watch something else."

John glowered at the man and said tightly, "That's all well and good for you, but since you are obviously lacking in _all _the extra details, the movie stays on. Go bugger off if you're so irritable."

John huffed and focused on the movie and how the queen was dashing across the now frozen lake, running from her problems.

Sherlock did not move. Instead, he pouted when John reprimanded him. He didn't want to watch the movie, but he wanted to be with John. He sighed in annoyance and snuggled into John's side, putting up with the movie in order to be near his fiancé.

The song that had most of the world going 'gaga' over it, came on and John noticed Sherlock sit up as it played through.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

John was surprised that Sherlock said nothing to interrupt this song. He let it play to the end. And when it ended, he said nothing! John had a feeling that it affected him more than he'd care to let on.

The story continued. The sister went after the queen, met a man and his reindeer. Found her sister, got hurt by accident again.

By the end, Sherlock had been correct in his deduction, but when John looked over to see his reaction to the 'act of great love', Sherlock was straight-faced. Nothing gave away his feelings. John was still adamant in believing that Sherlock was affected somehow.

When the movie was over, Sherlock stood slowly and stretched. "We should go to Angelo's tonight."

John's eyes went wide but he nodded, "Okay then. I'll go get dressed."

When they were dressed, Sherlock grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door.

Angelo greeted them like always and set a table up quickly, with a candle to 'set the mood'.

Outside, the snow was falling and the chilly wind easily blew it across vehicles and people walking down the pavement.

The food was great, as usual. Both shared lasagna and garlic bread. Sherlock actually ate!

John wondered if he was feeling well.

When they were on their way home, a large gust of wind literally came and - _conveniently _- blew John's muffler away.

He shivered instantly, feeling snow touch his neck.

His vision was suddenly obscured and when he looked down, Sherlock was wrapping his own muffler around John's neck.

"But you'll get cold," he tried to protest, but was silenced by a quick peck on the lips.

Sherlock pulled away and linked their fingers as he shrugged.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

John's mouth dropped open as they walked. "I _knew_ you were affected!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tugged his fiancé along.

"No more talking, John. Let it go."

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
